kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Nagase
| image = JunColor.png | title = none | jname = 長瀬純 | rname = Nagase Jun | age = 21 | gender = Female | height = 162 CM | weight = 49 KG | bloodtype = O | birth = 18 July | bwh = 88-59-85 | job = Ultra Positive Student Teacher | class = 2-B (Student Teacher)/4th year | voice = Aki Toyosaki | manga = Chapter 36 }} Character Overview Jun Nagase (長瀬 純 Nagase Jun) is a trainee student teacher and the 7th holder of the spirit. Personality Her personality is somewhat soft and careful. She always talks about the wrestler Jumbo whenever she's introducing herself. Somehow she can also be too pushy and takes everything literally when people are telling her their problems. She's always smiling a lot, and during breaks she always watches Jumbo or his matches on her cellphone. She wants to become a perfect teacher at school and become popular with her students. Background Jun Nagase has a very big interest in the wrestler Jumbo and always when she's in trouble with something, she always thinks about him to make herself feel better, or somehow when she doesn't know anything good, she then thinks what he would do. She seems to have an interest in Keima, but all because Keima looks like he's locking himself up from the others in school or outside school. Nagase tries to make Keima her number one student and that he will talk or play with other students. Nagase goes as far as to buy a game console to challenge him in gaming. Jun Nagase then tries to help everyone with their problems like studying or something in their life. Nagase also comes on the idea to organize a marathon, but the students rejects that and claims that she's crazy. Nagase storms away in anger and the students later apologize to her about what happens. After that Keima releases the spirit from Nagase, she is later seen working in a convenience store somewhere in Narusawa City. Also after her arc, she has dreams of Keima, if he would be OK or not, after her weeks were over at Keima's school. Plot overview Teaching Trainee Arc She is known as a trainee school teacher for the students. She receives help from Nikaido and evenly teaches the class of her. At the beginning, at school she is deeply admired by the boys in Keima's classroom. After seeing that Keima plays games and rather be alone instead of playing with the other students, she decides to 'help' him. She becomes so busy 'helping' Keima that she also wishes to help the other students. She does everything she can to have Keima play with the other students around the school instead of playing games constantly. She also receives information about Keima from other teachers and is told that Keima is a calm yet troublesome student. After Jun has acquired this information, she starts to lose a bit of hope in Keima; at this moment a spirit jumps into Jun's new gap in her heart. Elsie's sensor rings towards Jun and Keima's conquest to capture her begins. Close to the final day, because Jun is too forceful on the class, the students argues that Jun is being a bit too strict. Hearing this, Jun loses her will to teach and runs away to the gym. Predicting this, Keima is already stationed there. As Jun cries about how she can't do anything if she pushes he ideals, Keima responds that she just has to press harder. After Keima continues to praise and leave, the students of her class arrives at the gym to apoligize for they said. Having the teacher and the students once again friendly, the last day of Jun's training arrives without her seeing Keima even once. As she leaves the school grounds, she sees Keima at the front. He says his farewell, and because she is happy to hear this, she kisses Keima and the spirit is realesed from her body. Thereafter, Jun loses her memories of her relation with Keima, except for the fact that he was a troublesome student for her during the teacher-training. Old Conquest Arc While Keima was looking the goddesses with the help of Haqua he went to Jun's university. There he found her along with some friends of her. Despite the memories of her captures were erased she remembered Keima only as a troublesome student she had while she was a teacher. With that Keima knew that Jun didn't have a goddess inside of her. Relationship Yuri Nikaidō Nikaido is Nagase's good friend and a senior during their high school years. They've known each other since the time that they were students at the Maijima Academy High School. Nikaido was a former member of the basketball team; which was under lead of Nagase. Nagase seems to be jealous about Nikaido because she has become teacher while Nagase herself has more to learn. Keima Katsuragi He was the first person that was noticed by Nagase. She assumed Keima had social issues so she tried to help him. Later on it was shown that she cared for Keima. Trivia * She loves all kinds of sports but dislikes Martial Arts. * She was Keima's seventh capture. Category:Targets Category:Conquest Characters Category:Narusawa Characters Category:Teacher